


Pillow Talk

by TheRoseontheCovers (TheLilyoftheValley)



Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [4]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Present Tense, Qwarkarious - Freeform, Soft sex, also experimental piece, not as explicit as my other smut works, warm-up piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheRoseontheCovers
Summary: NSFW. Qwarkarious drabble. It had started when they were younger, a fling that cured the curiosity the two had for each other. But now, decades later with no end to their conflict in sight, nothing made sense when they were in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Captain Qwark/Dr. Nefarious
Series: Ratchet and Clank Sin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436737
Kudos: 4





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. Yes, this is a bit of a plotless Qwarkarious AU drabble. A part of me wanted some angsty sex between the two of them, so I figured I'd write to my angsty sex song for them.
> 
> **A reminder that if you do not enjoy NSFW content, you may click away now**

Pillow Talk

Their relationship is one that goes against everything they publicly stand for.

Loving metal claws gently run down the same smooth skin that the robot had openly expressed his disgust for, tracing his name into the pale flesh. His legs tangle around firm calves, a mess of limbs that neither know what to do with. Arms lift, wrapping around the large neck, and draw him closer to his lover.

Muscular arms, solid from years of workout routines and heroic endeavors, pull the robot closer, pressing his lover against his broad chest.

With each soft kiss, the two try to close the infinite space between them.

It began with a question back on Magmos. A simple question that poked at their minds after a surprise encounter between them, one that led to a scene that was never shown on the vid-comics made years later. The "what-if" had been too powerful, and with the promise to never speak or acknowledge it again, the two answered their questions.

It had been awkward. It had been barely good enough to ever want to do again.

But it had been done, and it had been far more special than either of them realized.

They couldn't have shown it to the public. There was far too much history between them, and both of them knew that in the right light, the accident that had turned one of them into a robot would have labeled both of them as soft frauds. Even if they had suddenly come out to the public, there would have been a confused uproar as to why in Solana the two enemies weren't actually enemies.

So, they fed into it. Dramatic and public displays of fighting… evil plots that took it far too easy on the superhero but took revenge to others that tried to step in the way of their relationship… They had history as enemies, but neither actually hated the other.

If only they had known what distance they would put between them in the later years…

Claws grip the back of the green mask, tightening around the spandex and stopping his lover from moving his head back. He shivers in the arms holding him, squirming with need. Every moment leaves him with the craving need for more.

His lover answers, whispering the robot's chosen name as he moves an arm to the other's lower back, shifting them along the comfortable flannel sheets beneath them. The comforter over them, decorated with over a hundred little symbols of the superhero's logo, rises and falls with the shifting of their limbs.

It takes a long while before the two reach the next step, so lost in the kisses the universe around them melts to nothing.

Green spandex hits the floor, and a long stretch of time passes before the two lovers think to break from their union and pleasure the other.

Lips press and suck on metal. Soft moans, under stress to stay quiet and not alert anyone around them in the other apartments, leave the robot. Warmth spreads through his form, a love that shows his yearning for closeness.

The moment the lips move away from the metal neck, metal claws trace a painting over toned abdominals.

Breath catches in the superhero's throat, and another desperate whisper of the robot's name falls from his lips. It's so full of yearning that the robot meets the whisper with the superhero's name, matching the same neediness of the superhero's words.

They move fast and slow—all at once and not enough all at the same time. Long moments in time provide them with the loving kisses and touches the two ache for, and in the short moments where their need to join with the other grows too strong, pleasure and pain sear through their hearts. The bed rocks beneath them, a silent pedestal for their forbidden love.

The heat grows too hot. With a gentle shove, the superhero is pushed back against the pillows, hands and arms already ducking under the top pillow and curling the sides to his head. Blue eyes, so heavy with yearning and love, meet with red optics that are large with the same emotions.

Claws mold to the left side of the superhero's head as the robot whispers a few words.

Tears burn behind the superhero's eyes, a strained smile on his mouth as he struggles to remind himself that he can never show the love he feels for the robot outside their room.

It's quick, the first thrust in. The superhero is used to it, and as the robot holds his lover's waist and twists his hips in a way for the spike to hit all of the spots he knows to drive his lover crazy, the hero breathes a sigh of relief.

As the metal cock moves, the two keep their eyes to each other. Blue meets red once again, and with each thrust, the two answer the heat that invades the space between them. The superhero only mentions sharp pain once, and the robot is quick to change the angle and make sure his lover is okay before continuing.

The early hours of the night are their companions as they finally end the tension.

The spike moves faster, thrusting harder and harder. Red optics close as the robot focuses, the top of his mouth biting a corner of his mouthpiece as hot pleasure runs through his limbs and centers at his cock. Moans leave the superhero as he rolls his head against the pillow, blue eyes screwed shut and legs bent to try and take in as much of the spike as he possibly can.

And when the climax hits, the two choke out the other's name, desperate to keep quiet yet scream out the name of the one they love.

They collapse onto each other after the robot pulls out. A few more kisses answer their greed, and then the two melt into their lover. Foreheads push against the other, and a tiny cry comes from the superhero as tears wet his cheeks.

The scientist can't calm his lover down. Even with his intellect and creative thinking, the robot cannot think of a way to end the 'enemies' reputation they have held for decades.

Past events stop them from having a future together, and the only thing they can do is continue to feed into the history between them. Scandals and angry mobs await their announcement of their love, but the current distance the two have to hold between each other is slowly killing them. Either way, they lose, and after decades of living with the truth, the pain has yet to fade away.

Metal runs over wet cheeks, fingers catching the tears as they fall. Pressure builds up behind his own optics as his lover asks if they can ever have a true love together, a life where they can throw away the constant fighting and settle down and love the other as they truly do.

He doesn't know the answer, and the lie he says isn't believed by the superhero.

The first rays of the dawn's sunlight break through the sea-blue curtains. Birdsong of the city's flying creatures grace the new morning, painting the sunrise with enchanting music. Spring breezes, finally breaking from the confines of winter, brush against the master bedroom's windows, welcoming the world to a new season and a new start.

And as the universe moves on around them, oil and tears mix in the space between them, trapped in the misery of the life they can never have.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: "PILLOWTALK" by Zayn. It's been my angsty song for gay couples since it came out, and it's been one of my inspo songs for Qwarkarious for a long while now. I'm glad I finally got to use it for a fic. 
> 
> *A spike is a metal cock. It's a term borrowed from the Transformers fandom.
> 
> This was written in one draft with little editing, so I apologize for any errors or plotholes. I have no reason to ignore editing… but idk. I don't want to say that first drafts are the best, but this is a warm-up piece to get me back into the groove of writing, so I'm not too concerned about this fic's quality.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed the story though! :) I need to write some more smut again, and even though this isn't the most explicit thing, I had fun writing it. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting! :D


End file.
